Fear of Falling
by i.like.frozen.peaches
Summary: Hinata was running, but the faster she ran the faster it caught up to her. And before long she would be consumed. KibaHina oneshot.


**A/N: Here I go again, writing a one shot when I should be working on **_**It Will Always be You**_**, but I was inspired today. This story is loosely based on something I recently went through, and even though it sucked to go through it, I thought it would make a good story. So please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or anything else for that mater.**

Hinata was running. She had been running for months, maybe even years. To her, it felt like an eternity.

Every moment of every day, she felt as if she were falling. Whether she was training with her team or dreaming while she slept, Hinata was falling, slowly, like falling in quicksand, and every time she tried to struggle and get out, she only sunk faster.

It had all started one day two years ago. The day that Kiba had confessed his feelings for her, promised he would always love her, and told her that she would eventually fall in love with him. And she had carried those words as a curse since.

However, she did not really feel the effects of them until a year later, right after Naruto's return. The animal inside of Kiba had suddenly felt a sense of urgency to claim Hinata as his own. And out of nowhere, while he was walking her home, Kiba had kissed her. Hinata hadn't even noticed that she was kissing him back until he pulled away, apologized and left her.

That was the day she first heard that voice. At first it had been barley a whisper at the back of her head, but every time Kiba smiled at her, or accidentally brushed a hand against her, or even just glanced her way, the voice grew louder.

Now it was a year later and the voice was now dominating her thoughts. And as much as she protested, claiming to be in love with Naruto and that he was the only person for her, the voice reasoned louder about how much better Kiba was for her.

Hinata knew that she was falling in love with Kiba, just as he had predicted. As franticly as she tried to cling on to a love for the blond ninja, she felt herself slowly slipping under. And it wouldn't be long before her feelings for Kiba consumed her.

Despite that, she ran from them. But the more she ran the faster they caught up. She didn't want to be in love with her teammate. Why? She couldn't say. And she knew that she had to get Naruto, before those feelings were completely diminished.

So there she was, about to finally address her relationship with Naruto. And she could not be more calm. The very thought of this moment would have, not long ago, turned her face a violent shade of red.

"Naruto," Hinata started, "I need to talk to you."

"Hinata? Are you all right?" Naruto said concerned.

She gave him a confused look, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you aren't stuttering like you usually do, and you look really pale. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" He reached out a hand to feel her forehead.

And with that touch, realization hit Hinata like a brick wall. "I don't love you," She said almost to herself.

"Excuse me?" Naruto was now the one confused.

"I don't love you," She said louder.

"Of course you don't, why would you?" He was really lost now.

"_I don't love you!_" She almost yelled it that time.

"Ok, no need to rub it in," He shook his head.

Then it dawned on Hinata, if she wasn't in love with Naruto, then… She had to leave, she couldn't let it happen. So she did the only thing she could think of, she ran. Ran from Naruto and her sudden realization. She ran everywhere and anywhere, until her lungs ached. But she had to get away, it was almost as if it were physically chasing her.

She would have never stopped running, if she hadn't run into something hard. Or more like _someone_.

"Whoa, Hinata! Are you ok?" Said none other than Kiba, helping her up from where she fell on the floor.

And she realized, that she had been so busy running from love, that she didn't notice that she was running right into it. Finally she let all the feelings she had held for her best friend out. And as these emotions washed through her body like a wave, she couldn't help but wonder why she had fought it for so long.

Without over thinking or hesitation, Hinata did what she should have done years before. She kissed Kiba. And believe it or not, he kissed her back.

When they pulled apart, all Kiba could do was grin at her and say, "Well it's about time.

"Yeah, it's about time," Said what she had initially thought was the voice. But when she heard it repeated, she realized it had come out of her own mouth, "It's about time."


End file.
